la fiesta de navidad
by loristicam
Summary: sin saberlo, alec jace e isabelle piensan en que haran para celebrar navidad con sus respectivas parejas. cuando se enteran se ponen deacuerdo y deciden organizar una fiesta de navidad. narrado desde el punto de vista de alec.


Alec caminaba por toda su habitación intentando pensar, pero era imposible con el ruido de los insistentes golpes que su hermana hacía en la puerta

-¡Alec!- gritaba Isabelle- ¡si no sales en diez segundos entrare y te sacare de ahí!- él había pedido cinco minutos de soledad, pero claro, ser el hermano mayor no teníamás beneficios que los que tenía iglesia por ser la mascota inmortal- ¡estoy contando!- Alec se levantó suspirando y camino hacia la puerta. No era que no quisiera tomar la sopa de Isabelle, que por cierto no, era que simplemente tenía cosas en las que pensar. Sus padres habían salido a una reunión del concejo y pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad. Ellos lo habían dejado a cargo, pero estar a cargo era básicamente no hacer nada, y trataba de hacer un buen papel con eso al encerrarse en su cuarto.

Cuando abrió la puerta Isabelle estaba parada en el umbral con sus manos en su cadera y mirándolo fijamente.

-Isabelle, no tengo…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar su hermana lo agarro de la manga del suéter y lo jalo escaleras abajo hasta llegar al comedor, donde lo sentó bruscamente y se giró para desaparecer en la cocina con sus tacones golpeando el piso a su paso.

Jace estaba sentado frente a él, jugando con su cuchara en una cosa que había servida en un plato a su disposición. Alec no sabía mucho de cocina, no sabía cocinar nada de hecho, pero estaba casi seguro que eso era demasiado pegajoso y gris para llamarse sopa.

-no lograste escaparte ¿eh?- le pregunto su medio hermano con una sonrisa

-no intentaba escaparme- respondió el

-como sea, entonces deberías intentarlo- respondió- todo sea por no comer esto. Además, podrías ir a casa de Magnus y decirle que no has dejado de pensar en el- Alec levanto la mirada rápidamente y noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Quién dijo que estoy pensando en Magnus?- Jace lo miro con una ceja levantada, pero antes de responder Isabelle entro y deposito ruidosamente frente a Alec un plato con la cosa gris. Alec tomo su cuchara y la enterró vertical en el plato, entonces la saco y la sopa se adhirió a esta como pegamento

-no lo tolero- dijo Jace mirado a Alec y lanzando su plato lejos- deberíamos salir y buscar comida de verdad. Tal vez en taki´s nos den algo comestible- Isabelle coloco sus manos en las caderas y giro el comedor hasta estar parada junto a Jace, quien le lanzo una mirada de disculpa

-primero, mi comida es comestible. Segundo, tu solo quieres salir para quedar con Clary, y tercero, si la segunda es incorrecta, solo quieres salir para quedar con un demonio- miro a Alec con una mirada fija- ya que Alec no se toma enserio lo de estar a cargo, ahora yo seré quien esté a cargo. Y diré que no, no saldremos a ningún lado- Jace la miro con los ojos abiertos mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos

-¿tú a cargo?- pregunto dramáticamente- ¿Por qué yo no?

-porque- respondió Isabelle calmadamente- no podemos confiar en ti, podrías poner al instituto en peligro por andar pensando en los ojos de Clary. Y tú- se giró hacia su hermano y lo apunto con el dedo- podrías poner al instituto en peligro por andar pensando en los ojos de Magnus-

-de acuerdo- dijo Jace jugando distraídamente con la cuchara- estarás a cargo, pero una pregunta ¿de qué color son los ojos de Simón? La verdad no los recuerdo bien-

-son de un hermoso marrón…- empezó Isabelle sonriendo, pero al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Jace lo miro enojada y salió del comedor.

-predecible- se burló Jace- Alec, no crees que… ¡Alec!- Alec despertó de sus pensamientos y trato de enfocar a su medio hermano

-¿si?- pregunto como si nada. Jace lo miro durante un momento y después cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho

-de acuerdo, suéltalo- Alec lo miro extrañado. Pero luego entendió y dudo, no sabía si Jace sería un buen concejero, pero igual, era eso o continuar como hasta ahora.

-como tú sabes se acerca la época de navidad de los mundanos…- empezó pero Jace sus piro y sonrió

-¿era solo eso?- pregunto. Alec lo miro extrañado

-¿Qué?-

-estás pensando en cómo será la navidad para ti y Magnus. No sabes si los brujos tendrán alguna costumbre, o no sabes si celebrarla como mundanos, o no celebrarla en absoluto- Alec lo miro sorprendido, después de todo eso era exactamente en lo que había estado pensando. Sabía que ser parabatais tenía muchas ventajas, pero leer el pensamiento no era una de ellas. Entonces entendió y miro a Jace curioso

-también tu ¿cierto?- dijo, y esta vez fue Jace quien lo miro sorprendido- no sabes cómo celebrar la navidad con Clary- Jace estaba a punto de negarlo, pero no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, así que solo asintió sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado. Después de todo no sabía qué hacer en algunas situaciones.

-se me ocurre algo- dijo Alec, y Jace lo miro interesado- podríamos organizar algún evento o algo así, como hace el instituto de Londres- Jace asintió emocionado y tomo a Alec del suéter y lo jalo hacia las escaleras, donde Isabelle estaba sentada con la mirada perdida. Jace miro a Alec con una ceja levantada y ambos asintieron

-Isabelle- dijo el rubio- no lo hagas, no le compres eso, a Simón no le gusta la moda-

-no lo sé- respondió ella con la mirada aun perdida y con voz desesperada- no sé qué hacer, pensé que al menos podría darle un regalo, pero no soy muy buena…- pareció regresar a la realidad y mirar a Jace, quien la miraba con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Cómo sabias…?- empezó ella enojada, pero Jace la hizo callar levantando tranquilamente una mano

-creo que tenemos tres problemas aquí- anuncio el con diplomacia- y los tres tratan básicamente de lo mismo- Isabelle miro con curiosidad a Alec y luego a Jace

-¿Qué proponen?- pregunto ella interesada

-¿recuerdas la celebración que hacen lo cazadores londinenses?- dijo Alec- algo igual pero más pequeño- Isabelle sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto entusiasmada

-me apunto- dijo ella sonriendo

-¡purpurina!- dijo Isabelle y corrió al estante para tomar el frasco de polvo brillante- a Magnus le gusta la purpurina- los tres cazadores habían salido a comprar lo necesario para la fiesta. Habían entrado a una tienda hacia varios minutos, y aún no habían comprado nada.

-Isabelle, no vamos a decorar el salón del instituto con purpurina- dijo Jace rotundamente, entonces desvió la mirada hacia una pared y la señalo- ¡carteles de rock! A Simón le gusta el rock-Alec se giró y miro en la dirección en la que Jace apuntaba.

-Jace, no pegaremos en las paredes del instituto carteles de rock- le dijo a su medio hermano. Jace asintió y Alec se giró, entonces diviso frascos de pintura, y se imaginó lanzándolos a las paredes del instituto como una colorida decoración

-¡pintura!- dijo señalándolos- a Clary le gusta la pintura- inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró de su cara, porque sabía que iba a pasar, así que de una vez se giró hacia Isabelle

-Alec, no lanzaremos pintura a las paredes del instituto- dijo ella. Y Alec asintió sabiendo que era una locura, y ni siquiera entendía porque lo sugirió. Levanto levemente la mirada y sorprendió a dos chichas mirándolo y riéndose coquetamente. Rodo los ojos y se giró hacia Jace, quien se acercó hacia él para decirle algo, Alec pudo sentir a su espalda a las chicas ahora viendo al rubio natural y abriendo los ojos sorprendidas. Suspiro, después de todo no era la primera vez que debía avisar a su parabatai

-Jace- dijo- a las doce- Jace busco en su reloj imaginario esa hora, colocándose a él en el centro, a las seis en el sur, a las tres a la derecha, y así. Ubico la hora que Alec le decía y vio a las dos chicas mirándolo. Pero les quitó importancia con un gesto y volvió a escanear el lugar en busca de decoración.

-podríamos colgar guitarras de papel…- empezó Isabelle pero se quedó mirando a algo lejano, en dirección a la puerta de la tienda- ¡por el ángel! Chicos, a las seis- Alec y Jace se giraron para ver por la ventana de la tienda a Magnus caminando en la calle

-¡no puede vernos!- dijo Jace agarrando a Isabelle del brazo e ignorando sus protestas jalándola hacia una esquina del almacén, donde del techo colgaban un montón de guirnaldas. Le dio al lugar una mirada crítica y los dos se enterraron entre las guirnaldas, tanto que ya no se veían. Alec miro a los lados y corrió hacia ellos

-¡chicos!- susurro apurado- no me dejen aquí-Isabelle asomo su cabeza levemente

-de ningún modo- dijo ella firmemente- tú te vas a encargar de Magnus, que no sospeche lo que estamos haciendo- Alec se giró y con horror vio a Magnus entrar a la tienda. En su espalda sintió ligeros empujes, Jace e Isabelle trataban de apartarlo. Alec trago saliva y avanzo hacia el brujo.

Magnus se había girado en un estante y estaba viendo lo que había allí.

-¿Magnus?- dijo haciéndose el sorprendido. Magnus se giró rápidamente y al instante sonrió. Alec lo miro interesado, Magnus se había puesto un glamour para ocultar su marca de brujo, y para los mundanos, tenía unos comunes ojos marrones en lugar de sus hermosos oro verde de gato.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

-vine a comprarle un gorro navideño a presidente miau- respondió el- ¿y tú?-

-yo vine a…- Alec miro desesperado a los lados. Lo primero que diviso fue una cacerola, pero intuyo que eso podría llegar a ser alguna pista para descifrar que organizaba una fiesta. Después diviso un libro de cocina, y sospecho que esto también sería malo. Se concentró y dijo lo primero que vio que le pareció inofensivo- vine a comprar un balde- apenas lo hubo dicho se arrepintió. Debería de parecer un estúpido compra baldes.

-¿un balde?- pregunto Magnus extrañado. Alec asintió tragando saliva y tratando de parecer lo más firme posible. Magnus lo miro y sonrió

-de acuerdo ¿sabes? Estando tan cerca de Brooklyn pudiste pasarte a visitarme- naturalmente, no había planeado visitar a Magnus en lo absoluto, no era porque no quisiera, porque le hubiera gustado, era que no quería arruinar la fiesta

-pensaba pasarme por ahí cuando saliera de aquí- mintió. Magnus asintió y se estiro para tomar un balde azul del estante

-de acuerdo, ya tienes lo que necesitas, salgamos de aquí- lo miro traviesamente y se giró hacia la caja con el balde en una mano y el gorro navideño en la otra. Alec lanzo una rápida mirada hacia las guirnaldas, donde podía divisar dos brillantes pares de ojos mirándolo. Y una mano que medio salió y lo ahuyento con un gesto, aterrorizando a la anciana que caminaba cerca. Alec asintió, y ya que tenía permiso, siguió a Magnus a la caja y luego a la calle.

Todo el camino hacia el apartamento de Magnus estuvo muy callado, abrazando el balde azul contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía miedo de, de algún modo, arruinar la fiesta. Tendría cuidado en todo lo que diría o hiciera, y contra su voluntad, intentaría salir lo más rápidamente posible.

Cuando los dos entraron se dio cuenta de que Magnus había decorado su hogar en un estilo navideño, intento tomar notas mentales de lo que veía para decorar la fiesta similar. Presidente miau salió de una de las habitaciones y se acercó a Magnus ronroneando. Alec se giró y noto que Magnus había dejado caer el glamour, dejando sus ojos a la vista. De algún modo, esto lo hacía todo más difícil.

Magnus saco de la bolsa el gorro que le había comprado a su gato y se lo puso con una sonrisa. Por un momento el gato se resistió, pero después se quedó quieto y acepto el regalo.

-siéntate, pareces nervioso- dijo Magnus. Y Alec le hizo caso maldiciendo el hecho de que Magnus fuera tan perceptivo. Se sentó en un gran sofá y acomodo el balde azul sobre sus piernas

-decoraste el Loft- dijo Alec solo por decir algo, porque sabía que era obvio que lo había echo. Sin embargo, Magnus no noto lo estúpido de la afirmación y asintió

-no te habías dejado ver en mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal todo en el instituto?- pregunto Magnus cortésmente mientras dejaba a presidente en el suelo

-todo va bien- respondió nervioso. Solo esperaba no arruinarlo todo. Magnus pareció notar su nerviosismo y se acercó sonriendo

-¿Qué te pasa? No es la primera vez que entras a mi hogar ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- Alec se levantó de un salto y camino hacia Magnus. El pareció genuinamente sorprendido, pero acepto el beso de Alec

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el brujo con ojos brillantes

-esa fue la despedida- respondió Alec intentando separarse- me tengo que ir, em…, esperan el balde en el instituto- se separó y avanzo hacia la puerta, pero solo alcanzo a dar unos pocos pasos antes de que Magnus lo agarrara del brazo y lo empujara hacia él. Tomo el balde entre ellos y lo lanzo hacia el sofá

-termina lo que empezaste, Alexander- dijo Magnus y ahueco la cara del cazador entre sus manos para darle un tierno beso. Ahora Alec estaba más que preocupado, talvez existía la mínima posibilidad de estar lo suficientemente sobrio frente a Magnus para no decir nada, pero mientras lo estaba besando, sintiendo sus labios sobre los de él, ya no confiaba en sí mismo ni en lo que dijera o hiciera.

Magnus empezó a convertir el beso, de lento a rápido. Empujo a Alec hasta que los dos cayeron sobre el sofá, y Alec con un movimiento rápido empujo el balde de ahí para que este cayera al suelo. Ni Magnus ni Alec le prestaron atención al ruido del balde al ser arrojado, pero presidente miau al parecer si y lanzo un maullido de susto. Pero en ese momento no era importante el gato y sus miedos, era importante la forma de la espalda de Magnus cuando estaba sobre Alec, y era importante la textura del cabello de Alec cuando este se alejaba milímetros en busca de aire y regresar al beso como si fuera más importante eso que respirar.

En ese momento algo vibro en el bolsillo de Alec y él empujo a Magnus suavemente para incorporarse y sacar su celular de allí.

-¿hola?- contesto intentando esconder los jadeos en su voz

- ¡Alec! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!-era Jace apurado

-estoy algo ocupado- respondió evitando mirar a Magnus, aunque estaba seguro que el brujo estaba más que satisfecho porque lo considerara a el primero y al mundo de las sombras después.

-si me imagino- respondió Jace irónico - pero vas a tener que dejar tus importantes ocupaciones y traer tu trasero al instituto-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él- ¿pasa algo?- noto que Magnus dejaba su sonrisa para mirarlo preocupado

-¿Magnus esta junto a ti?- pregunto en lugar de responder. Alec le dio una breve mirada al brujo intentando deducir si Magnus estaría escuchando

-si…- respondió casual. Y oyó a Jace dudar

-en ese caso despídete y ven rápido- respondió- se trata del plan que… er bueno, el innombrable plan. Debemos apurarnos con eso, Isabelle tiene unos amigos hadas que se van mañana a – escucho que Jace se alejó del micrófono e hizo una pregunta lejana- ¿a dónde se van?- y después volvió a acercarse el celular a la boca- a un lugar llamado varvosia- dijo

-Varsovia- corrigióAlec- en Polonia. Las hadas suelen retirarse ahí-

-bueno, como sea- respondió el- el caso es que debemos adelantar la fiesta para esta noche-

-¡¿Qué?!- Alec se paró, y ahora Magnus lucia más que preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el brujo, y Alec sabía que al colgar debía inventarse una buena escusa

-tendremos que hacerlo, Isabelle y yo compramos algunas cosas, pero te necesitamos aquí ahora, así que despídete y muévete- después colgó. Alec miro el celular sorprendido y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Magnus, busco alguna cosa que decir y estaba a punto de decirla antes de que Magnus levantara una mano y lo hiciera callar

-no me digas- dijo él, y Alec noto un tono de decepción- necesitan el balde en el instituto- Alec se quedó mirándolo sorprendido antes de asentir- bueno, entonces será mejor que te des prisa- dijo él y se acercó para darle otro beso. Aunque este se extendió más de lo que deberían, y terminaron de nuevo acostados en el sofá. Alec dijo un jadeo y se levantó rápidamente

-me tengo que ir ya- dijo, aunque realmente no es lo que querría- aunque agradecería si esta noche te pasas por el instituto-

-¿y eso porque?- pregunto Magnus interesado mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se arreglaba la camisa

-hay algo importante que debo decirte, pero debe ser esta noche- Magnus lo miro sorprendido, pero después sonrió

-de acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche entonces- dijo el brujo, y Alec y para poder evitar regresar a caer en las manos de Magnus antes de siquiera darse cuenta (no sería la primera vez que le pasara), salió del apartamento con el balde en una mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-de acuerdo- dijo Jace mirando a Alec- ¿para qué demonios es el balde?- Alec había entrado al instituto y se había encontrado con Jace e Isabelle esperándolo en el salón.

Alec le dio una breve mirada al balde en su brazo y volvió a mirar a sus hermanos- se llama coartada ¿Cuál es el problema?- Jace miro a Isabelle y esta se puso de pie

-tenemos problemas con hacer la fiesta en el instituto- respondió ella- invite a algunos submundos, y ellos no pueden entrar- Alec se dio cuenta y camino hasta la pared frustrado

-¿entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto él

-estábamos pensando- respondióJace- en romper el hechizo de protección del instituto- Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¡no podemos hacer eso!- respondió- la clave nunca lo permitirá, seguramente va contra las reglas…-

-¡cálmate Alec!- dijo Jace parándose- lo tenemos resuelto, más o menos-

-¿más o menos?- pregunto el aun estando alarmado- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué estas planeando Jace?-

-nada- respondióIsabelle- ya lo hicimos-y le sonrió a Jace

-¡¿qué hicieron?! – pregunto Alec

-invitamos al cónsul y al inquisidor- respondió Isabelle tranquilamente

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo Alec, ahora estaba más aterrado que alarmado

-de hecho- continuo Jace- todos los cazadores de sombras que quieran venir pueden hacerlo- no estaba seguro, pero creía que empezaba a ver borroso

-y también los submundos- agrego Isabelle con una sonrisa- quien quiera, puede venir- ahora enserio estaba mal.

-¿alguien sabe de esto?- pregunto a media voz

-relájate hermano- dijo Isabelle- Jace y yo revisamos y no hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba- Alec no estaba seguro de esto, pero igual tuvo que asentir. Después de todo, ya las cosas estaban listas, y soportaría un castigo si era necesario, valdría la pena.

En la noche, las puertas del instituto estaban abiertas, y las personas iban entrando. Alec, Isabelle y Jace habían decorado el lugar con un estilo navideño pero personal. Guitarras, paletas de pintura y gatos hechos de papel colgaban del techo de un lado al otro. Habían intentado hacer un árbol de navidad en una esquina, pero parecía más una escultura artística. Tenían una larga mesa pegada a la pared donde servían diferente comida, tuvieron que llamar a taki`s y Jace tuvo que durar horas hablando con la mesera hada para convencerla de que necesitaban la comida para esa misma noche. Era eso o la comida de Isabelle.

Alec bajo las escaleras y casi se desmaya al ver a los amigos de Simón, mundanos rockeros, tocar villancicos. Busco con la mirada hasta encontrar entre un grupo de personas a su hermana, quien se había puesto un corto vestido rojo con verde, tacones de cinta negros y se había recogido su largo cabello en lo alto de su cabeza.

-¡Isabelle, ¿estás loca?!- pregunto cuando la jalo de entre el grupo de personas- ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar mundanos?- Isabelle lo miro sonriendo

-relájate Alec, no pasara nada- aseguro ella mirando a Erick y los demás- piensan que están en una fiesta gótica. Si ven algo, pensaran que son efectos ¿no te encanta la magia de la navidad?- Alec la miro seriamente, pero no pudo evitar medio sonreír. Isabelle lo miro un momento, pero después su mirada siguió más allá de él y pareció preocupada- ¡por el ángel! ¡Simón y Clary llegaron!- Alec se giró y vio a su hermana alejarse en dirección a la puerta, donde Clary y Simón entraban juntos. Ellos le dieron una mirada apreciativa al lugar y sonrieron ante la decoración. Casi al instante cada uno se giró hacia un lado, donde Jace e Isabelle se acercaban ansiosos.

Alec miro a la gente, pero no había señal de Magnus por ningún lado. Después de todo no era para estar tan emocionado, Magnus acostumbraba dar geniales fiestas cada vez que quería, el no esperaba que el brujo se sorprendiera demasiado por su evento.

Camino hacia la comida y tomo un vaso de limonada, más por aparentar que por beber. Miro de nuevo a la gente, y se dijo que si Magnus no llegaba él se iría a su cuarto. Después de todo, no era muy bueno en las fiestas. Además, la fiesta era por Magnus, si él no estaba no tenía sentido.

-¡Alec!- se giró hacia su nombre y vio a Luke y a Jocelyn acercarse- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el hombre lobo

-bien, gracias- respondió Alec cortésmente

-no parece- dijo Jocelyn mirándolo con la cabeza hacia un lado- ¡por el ángel! ¡Ahí esta Tessa! Discúlpenme, tengo que ir a saludarla- Jocelyn se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿enserio estas bien?- pregunto Luke una vez que quedaron solos- ¿no necesitas nada?- Alec lo miro sorprendido

-no… no necesito nada, gracias-respondió

-de acuerdo- dijo Luke y empezó a alejarse, sin embargo pareció dudar y se acercó de nuevo a Alec- por si acaso, alguien está esperándote en tu cuarto- le guiño el ojo y se alejó en dirección de Jocelyn. Alec estaba aturdido, pero viendo que no había nada interesante en la fiesta, y ya que tenía curiosidad, subió las escaleras y se encamino a su cuarto.

Antes de entrar, primero escucho el ruido. Abrió la puerta y la cerro a su espalda para poder mirar. Inmediatamente sus reflejos de cazador de sombras tomaron parte y lo hicieron agacharse antes de ser atacado con una camisa

-¡hey!- dijo Alec volviendo a levantarse. Magnus se giró del armario y lo miro- ¿Magnus?- pregunto sorprendido. El brujo tomo otra camisa de Alec y la lanzo en su dirección. Esta vez Alec la atrapo en el aire y se fue acercando - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-aparecí aquí desde mi hogar- dijo Magnus, y realmente parecía disgustado- se supone que hablaríamos, pero me encuentro con que estoy en una fiesta donde están todos los que conozco ¿ya me viste? ¡No vine preparado para una fiesta! - Alec lo miro juzgándolo. Tenía unos Jeans y una camisa negra. Una bufanda de tema navideño (renos, para ser exactos) estaba alrededor de su garganta, y su cabello no estaba en punta. Gozaba de libertad de expresión en su cabeza sin purpurina.

-¿y pensabas buscar algo mío? Eso es tonto, ya que mi ropa no te agrada mucho- Magnus miro con una mueca al armario

-tienes razón, tonto de mi- Magnus avanzo y se sentó en la cama de Alec con los hombros caídos

-Magnus…- empezó Alec, el brujo levanto la mirada y lo observo- ¿sabes porque es esta fiesta? Por ti, por navidad. Quería organizarte algo, y la verdad no importa mucho como te veas, el caso es que eres el gran brujo de Brooklyn Magnus Bane, y estas aquí- Magnus lo miro sonriendo

-¿la organizaste por mí?- pregunto

-no específicamente- enmendó- pero en parte sí. Isabelle, Jace y yo creímos que una celebración de navidad sería bueno.- Magnus se paró y se acercó a Alec

-voy a hacer algo que nunca haría- dijo el sonriendo- bajare así vestido. Y lo hare por ti- Alec le sonrió de medio lado

-te amo- dijo, y hubiera dicho más, pero Magnus le planto un beso al que él correspondió. Alec coloco sus manos agarrando los brazos del brujo para evitar que se alejara, y lo entendió todo. Entendió porque se sentía tonto al haber estado antes con el estúpido balde en el hogar de Magnus, entendió porque había dejado ir la oportunidad de haber estado con Magnus, y se fue al instituto para organizar la fiesta. No era el hecho de ser solo una fiesta, era lo que significaba. Hace un momento estaba en la fiesta y no entendía porque, siendo navidad, no estaba a gusto. Faltaba algo, y ese algo era Magnus. O en un ámbito más general, la persona a quien amaba. La fiesta era la unión, el compartir con quienes quería, y ahora que Magnus estaba ahí, estaba completo. Eso sí era navidad, unirse y compartir con quienes quería. Ya no le pareció tonto cuando el, Jace e Isabelle estaban en la tienda dudando sobre como decorar y diciendo cosas estúpidas, eso fue solamente la anticipación de lo grande que iba a ocurrir ese mismo día, lo que ocurría ahora. Apretó más a Magnus hacia él y pensó en cuantas navidades quisiera que fueran así

-vamos- dijo Alec cuando por fin se separaron- vayamos abajo- Magnus sonrió y juntos salieron de la habitación.


End file.
